


【利艾】毛毛伦 番外小车车

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice





	【利艾】毛毛伦 番外小车车

夜色完全笼罩天空，屋外的萤火虫的光芒星光与月光是漫漫长夜中的一点光明，蛙声衬托出寂静。

艾伦侧躺在单人床上，身旁是另一个发热体。这段时间利威尔来的比平常要频繁一点，同床共枕的次数也多了起来。

一只手抓着他的肩膀，把他从侧躺翻成仰躺，另一只手抚上他的脸颊，强迫他扭过头。趁着艾伦有些吃惊地微张着嘴，另一张唇覆上，毫不留情地探入，扫过贝齿，滑过牙龈，缠上里面惊得忘记动弹的温热。

等到在口腔内的被迫带着湿润跳起舞，艾伦才突然醒悟，双手撑着侧躺着的利威尔的肩膀，用力推开，口中的小舌才重获自由。

“您怎么…突然这样…”黑暗中利威尔看不清艾伦的表情，但是他觉得艾伦的脸一定爬满了红晕，眼角附近弥漫着一些诱人的粉红。

这让他想起几年前刚开始做的时候，艾伦羞涩的表情。抹上水光的翠绿色眸子，眼角后的粉红，脸蛋上的红晕，如果他的领口还没系好，还会露出白皙肩膀的一角，让人压制不住把领口拉得更开的欲望。

想到这里，他更兴奋了。

他伸手抹上艾伦的唇角，果然有一小摊冰凉的，黏糊糊的液体。

“上次做是什么时候了？”他提出一个问题，结合刚才的行为，其中的暗示再明显不过。

他感觉面前的人低了低头，似乎是犹豫了一下，手没有放开，而是又拉进利威尔，呼吸扑上利威尔的脸，但是吻却是落在嘴角的——太黑了，艾伦连对方的唇的位置都找不准。

艾伦一愣，利威尔已经抓住时机歪了歪头，准确无误地接上艾伦的唇，扩大小家伙主动献上的吻。

当艾伦本以为可以好好享受这个吻的时候，利威尔的手开始不安分了——缩到被子下，掀开艾伦的衣角，钻进去抚摸里面的线条。那里的肌肉没有上一次那样硬，反而软了一些。

“嗯…”艾伦对时间过长的吻有点受不了了，趁着间隙泄出一点呻吟。利威尔这才放开他。

不过这不算完，利威尔掀开盖着两人的被单，伸手去解艾伦睡衣上的纽扣。然后他直起身，掰开艾伦原本合起来的腿，坐到两条修长的，包裹在长裤里的腿之间，腿间的隆起若有若无地隔着布料触碰艾伦敏感的大腿内侧。

艾伦的手无所适从地放在身体两旁，在感受到腿间的炽热时，他有些羞涩地把手放到唇边，月光从窗边泄下，让他模模糊糊能看到利威尔的轮廓，但是他不确定利威尔也能看到他。

他能感受到身下一片凉爽——利威尔毫不留情地剥下了他的长裤。他觉得自己就是今天下午的鱼，躺在砧板上任由对方料理。

另一种热量触碰到他的那根上，激得他的小腿小幅度地抽了抽。

“你也兴奋起来了啊。”利威尔简单地套弄了几下艾伦半硬的那根，让它的温度升高，在手里慢慢膨胀起来。

“兵长…不脱吗？”艾伦伸手去碰了碰利威尔的裤头。

利威尔手中的动作顿了顿，空出一手抓住艾伦伸出的手，俯下身到艾伦的耳边，用低沉而带着磁性的声音说：“你帮我脱。”而后放开束缚着艾伦的手。

“唔…”艾伦感觉自己靠着利威尔的那只耳朵迅速变热，要是有足够的照明一定能看见他的耳朵连着脸蛋一块红了。他伸出另一只手，带着颤抖解开利威尔的皮带，期间一不小心手背碰到中间的炽热，还是硬着头皮把裤子拉下，利威尔还配合地抬了抬腿，完全脱下裤子。

突然利威尔负责套弄的那只手离开了，一路上摩擦着卵蛋和会阴，来到紧闭的穴口。尝试着探入指尖，干涩地难以再进一步。

利威尔的眼神暗了暗，没有拔出手指，另一只手抚上艾伦的脸颊，几根手指伸进艾伦湿漉漉的嘴，探入舌头下方分泌唾液的地方，时不时夹着舌头玩弄一番，再退出时手指间黏糊糊的，伸到后面湿润干涩的穴口。

艾伦的呼吸加快了一些，即使已经过了这么多年，一想到后面会发生的事情他还是不禁羞红了脸。

一根手指探入，试探着按压着甬道，他能感觉到另一根手指在缝隙上试探着，捏着臀瓣靠缝隙的部分，向反方向拉开，在缝隙松开的一瞬间插入另一只手指的指尖，再慢慢探入。里面是温热的，紧紧地裹着手指，小小地抽动。

“还是这么紧啊。”利威尔感叹了一句，一边回忆寻找那个能让艾伦尖叫的区域。

“……”艾伦忍着呻吟，手从下到上颤抖着解开利威尔的衬衫，露出紧致的肌肉。

“哼嗯——别！”快感沿着神经传递到全身，让艾伦颤抖不已。他的手指用力攥着利威尔的衬衫，两边的腿向上抬了抬，想合上，却受到利威尔的阻碍，结果膝盖蹭到利威尔的腰，反而助长了利威尔的欲火。

“不是还说着‘别’吗？”两根手指插在温热的穴里，若有若无地摁着让艾伦兴奋的那块区域，再分别向反方向拉开，拉出一个小黑洞后再强行插入一根手指。

“胀……难受…”艾伦拽着利威尔的衬衫，已经膨胀，立起来的小家伙晃了晃，头顶溢出一滴透明的液体，让利威尔忍不住去碰了碰顶上的小孔，把那滴带着弧度的液体抹平在小孔周围，顺便引出几声身下人儿诱人的声音。

利威尔的手指向前动了动，几乎想把指根也一并进入紧致的穴道。他能感觉到里面开始分泌汁水了，一点点湿润了三根活动着的手指。

再多前后抽动三下，最后拔出手指到只剩一小节的程度，尽可能撑开穴口，最炽热的部分顶上撑开的小黑洞，再慢慢把最宽部分塞进去。

慢慢进入的时候利威尔起了坏心眼，抬手用湿漉漉的指尖轻轻点上艾伦柔软的会阴，用足以引起瘙痒的力度抚摸。

“唔…好胀…痒…别摸了…”

“如果我拒绝呢？”利威尔猛地用虎口使劲推了一下会阴，直到卵蛋再顺势包住，带着湿润搓揉起来。

“哈啊——嗯…！”还留在衬衫上的手拽紧了，身前直挺挺地立着的小家伙颤了颤，溢出更多的液体，液体受重力影响，滑下柱状结构，流到卵蛋处，让搓揉的过程中充满了噗啾噗啾的水声。

“嗯——！磨到了…！”正在前行的炽热撑开甬道，张开搅在一起的皱纹，刚好磨蹭到那一块地方，穴里的水更汹涌了，直接扑到刚好全部捅入的入侵物上。

利威尔放开手中被蹂躏的小球，掰着艾伦的肩膀翻转，让艾伦整个人趴跪在床上，顺便让里面的肉刃狠狠地摩擦肉壁，舒服地呼出一口气。

“唔！干什么…” 艾伦能感觉到自己的腰被一只有力的手捏紧，下半身被迫抬起了一些，身后含着的巨根退到一半。

猛地，一只手按着他的肩膀，用让他陷入被单的力度压着他，身后用力向里捅到最里面。

“嗯啊——！哈……啊……！”身后被猛烈地撞击着，激起的快感几乎要把他淹没，甬道情不自禁地收缩，换来的是更快的频率。

身后是肉体撞击的声音，噗啾噗啾的水声。艾伦抓紧了手掌下的床单，被数次撞击，用力磨过的敏感点源源不断地喷涌着快感，让他的声音不由自主地拔高：“哈啊——！”

利威尔感受到他的变化，抓着腰的手下移到湿答答的膨胀物处，一把捏住根部。

“呜——不要捏！让我……哈……”眼泪流下来了，嘴巴为了急切的呼吸大张着，唾液阻止不了，溢出嘴角，浸湿了下面的枕头。

这下是真的出不去了。身后的快感源源不断，在身体里乱撞寻找发泄处，最后全部堵塞在身前，唯一的出口又被掐住。他颤抖着把手伸向身前，触碰到阻止他释放的带着老茧的手，想掰开，又怕给予前方更多的快感，让自己受不了，反而不敢用力。

正在遭受快感折磨的艾伦听不到身后越来越粗重的呼吸声，只能感觉到进入的深度越来越深，而掐住根部的力度根本没有减小，自己只能握住对方的手腕，却不能让对方松手。

“呜……”艾伦开始忍不住抽泣起来，腰也支持不住开始往下塌。

“想要什么？艾伦。”利威尔俯下身，腹肌贴着艾伦汗湿了的背部，捏着根部的手指松开一根轻轻地搔着后面的小球，身后动作不停。

“想……射……”艾伦断断续续说出自己的需求，但是身前的阻碍不减反增，力度竟然还加大了一点点。“呜哇——想射了——”他突然想起以前在做的时候，利威尔总希望他叫出他的名字，而不是兵长这个称呼。

“利……利威尔……我想射……”努力稳住气息，完整地吐出名字后，利威尔最后用力往前方顶了几下，呼吸扑在他的耳旁，最后一下完全深埋在温热湿润的甬道内，吐出能烫得艾伦发抖的液体，同时松开捏住根部的手指，揉了揉被紧捏过的根部后，一束液体也从小孔奔涌而出。

“啊——”艾伦忍不住叫出声，腰颤抖着，快感随着液体的喷射终于找到了出路。

“哈……哈……”他仍然维持着原姿势趴在床上，未稳的呼吸颤抖着，身后的巨物在缓慢地拔出，擦过敏感点的时候还会有一点麻痹的感觉。

他被喘着气的利威尔翻过身，仰躺在床上，身下一片冰凉，身后的穴口收缩着，吐出不属于内部的液体。利威尔在他的臀部附近抹了一把：“弄湿了这么多啊。”

“还不是因为您……”

“不要用敬语了……艾伦。”一个吻落在他的脸颊旁，然后他被拥入一个拥抱里。

“不去厕所吗？”

“先抱会。”艾伦感觉利威尔的鼻梁靠着他的脖子，两条强壮的双臂紧紧地抱着他。

艾伦微微笑了笑，也侧过有点疲惫的身体，回抱利威尔。

此时屋外的蛙声已经小了许多了。

——END——

【碎碎念】  
小车车的前半段是用手机码的，屏幕好小好难受，于是我写的过程是这样的：  
诶艾伦你的手放哪了来着？  
利歪你的手呢？  
↑完全忘了自己刚刚写了什么↑  
（^q^）


End file.
